1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device array substrate has a plurality of pixels arranged in an array, and each of the pixels includes an active device and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the active device. A plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed on the active device array substrate, and the active device in each of the pixels is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line.
The great length of scan lines and data lines on the active device array substrate easily results in broken lines. When a scan line or a data line is broken, some of the pixels malfunction, and a line defect occurs. Therefore, the broken line needs to be repaired. In general, to repair the broken line instantly, at least one repairing line is reserved on the active device array substrate. Under normal circumstances, the repairing line is intersected with the signal lines, and the intersecting points are welding points. Besides, the repairing line is electrically insulated from the signal lines. When an open defect occurs in one of the signal lines, i.e., the signal line is broken, two ends of the broken signal line are respectively welded to the repairing line through the welding points, such that the broken signal line remains electrically connected through the repairing line, and the corresponding pixels can function properly.
The opposite substrate is a color filter substrate in most cases and is disposed above the active device array substrate. Besides, the opposite substrate includes a substrate, a light shielding pattern layer, a plurality of color filter patterns, and an electrode layer. The color filter patterns are arranged within the light shielding pattern layer, and the electrode layer covers the light shielding pattern layer and the color filter patterns.
Note that the opposite substrate having the electrode layer often covers the active device array substrate, and thus the electrode layer is located right above the repairing line. Thereby, capacitance is generated between the electrode layer and the repairing line. When the repairing line is connected to the broken signal line through the welding points, a RC overloading effect on the repairing line is likely to occur due to the excessive capacitance generated between the repairing line and the electrode layer. As such, signal transmission on the signal line is negatively affected. Namely, the RC overloading effect caused by the repairing operation results in distorted signals during transmission, thereby affecting the display quality of the display panel.